


A Night With A Vampire

by Caenn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another website, Gen, Humour, Vampire Turning, Vampires, no there is no sex to be found here, poking gentle fun at Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caenn/pseuds/Caenn
Summary: What do vampires think of how Twilight series portray them?Glad you asked...(A short story I wrote ages ago - back in 2012 I think? - and recently found on a long lost pendrive...)





	A Night With A Vampire

...

I crept slowly step after cautious step toward the sleeping prey. Finally I reached the bed and bent over the helpless human's throat and realised it was watching me. Crap.

"You must be very thirsty," the human girl whispered. "Don't fight your nature. Bite me. Bite me," it repeated, turning its head to present its throat to me.

So I was lucky this night after all. I bit. And drank deeply.

"Change me," it whispered. "Please, change me."

I paused for a moment and thought why the hell not, I was hunting alone for too long. I could use some company. Especially of a young-turned female.

I drank faster, enjoying the bouquet and watching the human's skin getting paler and paler. It struggled weakly and tried to scream. It managed only a whisper.

"What… what are you doing? Stop. Stop. Let your…" it stopped and coughed lightly.

I finally moved away, smiling.

"What's going on? What are you doing?"

"You," I said, rolling my left sleeve up, "are dying. And I," I bit my own wrist and moved it above the human's face, "I am giving you eternity."

Seeing the confused look on its face I explained, exasperated, "You'll die unless you drink."

I let my blood dribble on the humans face and it gasped, shocked. "What? That's not what was supposed…"

"Not what you expected?" I interrupted, amused, "Well, it's too late for that. You drink or you die. Your choice."

I watched it hesitate for a moment. It tried to lift its hand and realised it was, truly, dying. With no strength to reach for my arm, it licked my blood from its lips. Only then I let it drink from my wrist.

Sometime later it laid almost perfectly still, its breathing shallow, panic in its eyes.

"Your body is dying," I informed. "Soon you'll hear your last heartbeat and the change will be done."

After the change was done, we quietly left the room. I followed human scent and found two of them sleeping in a room across the corridor. I gestured my bloodchild closer and whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked loudly, apparently shocked.

I put my hand on her mouth and hissed, "Quiet, they'll hear you." I released her when she calmed down.

"You want me to drink my parents' blood?" she asked quietly this time, "No way. I'm not doing that. Let's go."

I shrugged and we left.

Later, she refused to hunt humans and insisted on leaving the city and hunting wild animals in the forests.

On the way back to my place I caught a human, a young male, completely drunk. My bloodchild - whose name was Jane but she asked me to call her Alice - kept tugging at my sleeve, telling me that I was no monster and that I didn't want to hurt the human. I shoved her aside and drank, the alcohol-infused blood almost fizzing in my mouth, and then picked the corpse up. I led Alice home, dropping by the cemetery to dig open a fresh grave and leave the corpse under the coffin, grave covered again.

We made it home just before dawn. Alice was already sleepy so I led her downstairs. She screamed when she saw the coffins and refused to sleep in one.

"Besides," she added, "I'm a vampire, I don't need to sleep anymore, do I?"

I sighed. I was finally beginning to understand I was probably too hasty in the whole matter. "Seriously, what do they teach you nowadays? Of course, you need…"

And then the sun rose.

Alice squealed, seeing a thin sunbeam up the staircase. I barely had time to catch her when she flung herself up the stairs. We both tumbled down. I rose, angry.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled, barely controlling myself.

"How cool. Can I do that too?" she asked, clapping her hands in delight, and demanded, "I want to see you sparkle."

"We don't…" I began and then it hit me. "You are a Twilight fan," I said, my voice accusing, "I. Changed. A. Fucking. Twilight fan. Oh my God," I choked a little on the word but said it nonetheless. "Everybody's going to make fun of me for ages."

‘_Unless…_’ I thought suddenly and looked at her. She wasn't struggling anymore, just staring at the sunbeam moving away from the staircase.

She looked in my face and asked quietly, "I'd like to see you sparkle, please."

'_Unless…_'

I straightened and let her go. Even gave her a big fake smile. "Why don't you go sparkle yourself?"

She squealed again and rushed up the stairs.

"Close the front door behind you!" I called after her and went upstairs, smiling.

It was dark in the main room, all the windows covered. The sunbeam, coming through a small hole in the thick blind, was safely on the wall.

I heard the front door slam close and then there was a sudden puff of wind when she turned to ash.

I smiled, locked the door and finally went to sleep.


End file.
